


the taste of my love

by karcathy



Series: somebody oughta lay you out [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Kink, huh, it's all for mandy blame her, kind of, toe sucking, which is... not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Phil is tired, and sore. Dan is happy to help.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: somebody oughta lay you out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617373
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	the taste of my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittledizzy (dizzy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> So... maybe dizzy told me Dan should put toes in his mouth. And maybe I'm very suggestible. All I'm saying is, it's not my fault.

It had been a long day. They’d walked further than they’d meant to, and Phil was now collapsed on the bed, complaining about how sore his feet were. His socks and jeans had been scattered across the floor, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. 

“I’m gonna die,” Phil said, his voice soft and whiny. 

“Probably,” Dan agreed, not looking up from his phone. 

“Da-an,” Phil whined, lifting his head slightly to glare at him. “My feet are _literally_ falling off right now.” 

“Are they,” Dan said, deadpan. 

Phil huffed a little sigh, and Dan looked up at him, a small smile on his face. Phil’s feet were hanging off the end of the bed, and they did look sore. There were spots of redness where his shoes had rubbed, angry and swollen. 

“All right,” Dan said, softening slightly. Phil may have a tendency to exaggerate, but Dan wasn’t exactly known for denying him. 

Phil didn’t respond. By the time Dan had returned, a bowl of cool water in his hands and a towel tucked under one arm, Phil looked for all the world like he was asleep. 

“Hey,” Dan said, putting the bowl down at the end of the bed and kneeling next to it. “C’mere.”

“What?” Phil said, lifting his head slightly but not moving. 

“Just—come on, just shuffle forward a bit,” Dan said, huffing a sigh. 

“Fine,” said Phil, with a deep sigh, like it was the hardest thing anyone had ever asked him to do. He pushed himself into a sitting position, sliding forward so his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed, his feet lightly brushing the floor. Settling back onto his elbows, he fixed his gaze on Dan. “Better?”

“Yes,” Dan said, guiding his feet carefully into the water. 

“Ooh—ah, it’s cold,” Phil said, withdrawing his feet instinctively before sliding them back in. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“Better?” Dan asked, sliding his hands into the water as well. It was a little chilly, but the coolness was nice against his warm skin on a hot day like this. 

“Yes, I—oh,” he said, a soft noise escaping as Dan gripped his foot, gently massaging his fingers into the sole. 

Dan worked his way methodically through the joints of his foot, seeking out the sore spots from the noises Phil made. Before long, Phil was lying down again, his face out of view as Dan rubbed the day’s aches and pains out of his feet. Finishing with Phil’s right foot, he moved on to the left, lifting it gently out of the water to massage it. Phil’s whole body seemed to relax as he did so, his leg going floppy in Dan’s hands. His feet were long and oddly elegant, his pale skin turning darker pink as it thickened on the sole. Dan let it fall back into the water, sending a small splash onto the floor, as he reached for the towel. 

“Why don’t you do this more often?” Phil said, as Dan set the bowl to one side and gently rubbed his feet dry with the soft, fluffy towel. 

“Because you don’t usually walk anywhere,” Dan said, setting the towel aside and running his hands over the soft skin of Phil’s feet, still slightly damp. 

“This is so nice, though,” he said, a soft whine in his voice. 

“You really like it that much?” Dan said, lightly gripping one of his feet and pressing his thumbs into the top. 

“Mm, yeah,” Phil said, with a soft sigh. 

“And this?”

He lifted the foot to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss between his thumbs. Phil let out a contented sigh, and Dan moved around his foot, pressing a trail of kisses all the way to the inside of the arch. Phil huffed a small giggle as Dan’s breath huffed against the sole of his foot. 

“That tickles.”

“Sorry,” Dan said, pressing another kiss into the arch before flattening his tongue against it, dragging it up to the ball of his foot. His lips wrapped around Phil’s great toe, his tongue pressing up into the base, where the salty tang of sweat still lingered. He pulled back, his lips coming free with a wet sucking noise, and smiled. 

“Can you see anything without immediately putting it in your mouth?” Phil asked, a small smirk hovering on his face as he looked down at Dan. 

“Yes,” Dan huffed, trying to sound offended. “Don’t you like it?”

“I didn’t say that,” Phil said, poking at Dan’s cheek with his toes. From the grin on his face, Dan could tell he’d managed to hit a dimple. “I like that you like it.” 

“I don’t _like_ it.” Dan pouted, capturing Phil’s foot against his cheek and blowing softly against the sole until Phil giggled and shrieked, tugging his foot back. 

Phil hummed, a quiet sceptical note, pushing himself up until he was perched precariously on the edge of the bed. “Maybe you don’t like feet,” he allowed, leaning back on his hands, “but you like _this_.” 

Dan frowned at him, scrunching up his face in confusion. 

“I mean…” Phil paused, then stuck his foot out, holding it in front of Dan’s face. “Kiss it.”

Dan did, unthinkingly, his hands cupping the heel as his lips pressed against the ball of his foot. He took his big toe into his mouth again, his eyes flicking up to take in the pleased expression on Phil’s face. Maybe that was his point; it was the fact that it was Phil, and he loved every inch of him, sometimes in a way that involved his mouth. Usually involving his mouth, if he was honest, but there was something particularly intimate about this act. He felt an exquisite kind of vulnerability as he let his eyes close, focusing on the feeling of Phil’s toes in his mouth. 

“Yeah, like that,” Phil said, his voice low and rough. “You’re so good.” 

An electric jolt shot through his stomach, sending a pleasant tingle into his balls. Maybe this shouldn’t be turning him on so much, but he’d eventually realised that not every horny urge needed to be examined. He kept it up, Phil’s soft praise going straight to his dick, which he studiously ignored. Eventually, Phil tugged his foot out of Dan’s grasp, tucking his heel under his bum. Dan sat back on his haunches, his gaze immediately drawn to the hand Phil had slipped inside his boxers, lazily stroking himself. Dan’s own hand went to his crotch, kneading his semi through his jeans, but he froze when Phil tutted. 

“I didn’t say you could do that,” he said, looking down at Dan through half-closed eyes. 

Dan swallowed, keenly aware of the throb that sent through his dick. With a smirk, Phil stretched out his other leg, pressing his foot into Dan’s shoulder. Slowly, Dan lifted his hands to grasp Phil’s ankle, guiding his toes up to his mouth. He kept his eyes open this time, looking up at Phil and drinking in his self-satisfied expression. He was watching Dan, his hand moving slowly at first but quickening as Dan worked his mouth around his toes. It wasn’t long before his breath was coming in quick, sharp gasps, one hand shoved into his mouth to muffle the soft noises he was making. He barely made a noise as he came, a wet patch spreading across the front of his boxers. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Phil said, withdrawing his foot and tucking his legs into a neat cross-legged position. 

“Yeah?” Dan said, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he looked up at Phil, a small smile stretching his face. 

“C’mere,” he said, holding his arms out, and Dan went, sliding easily into his embrace as Phil pressed soft kisses against his cheek. “What d’you want?”

“Mm,” Dan said, burying his face against Phil’s neck. “You.”

Phil chuckled, a soft sound, his hands sliding around Dan’s waist and fumbling with the button of his jeans. “That’s sweet,” he said, sliding the zip down, “but not very helpful.” 

“Don’t wanna be helpful,” Dan mumbled, lifting his hips slightly so that Phil could drag his jeans down to his thighs. 

“Okay, babe,” Phil said, with another chuckle, as he gently freed Dan’s dick from his pants. His hand slid down it in practiced motions, able to get Dan off as easily as himself after years spent learning his body. Dan made soft, needy sounds against Phil’s neck, and it felt like no time at all before his come was spilling over Phil’s hand and onto his t-shirt. He let out a soft noise, before collapsing onto the bed, his jeans trapping his legs as he dragged Phil down with him. 

“Hey,” Phil said, after a moment, his breath warm against Dan’s ear. 

“Yeah?”

“Let’s not go out tomorrow.” 

Dan laughed, a short exhalation that was almost soundless. 

“Let’s not,” he agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> come [support me on tumblr](https://karcathy.tumblr.com/post/190540003308/the-taste-of-my-love) if you have any suggestions you wanna make anonymously!! or if you just really love toes, i guess!  
> thanks to daye & puddle for (reluctantly?) helping me get through this


End file.
